vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Ayanami
|-|Casual= |-|Plugsuit (00)= |-|Eva Unit-00= |-|Eva Unit-00'= |-|Lilith= Summary Rei Ayanami (綾波 レイ, "Ayanami Rei") is a fictional character from the ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' franchise. She is the First Child (First Children in the Japanese version), pilot of the Evangelion Unit-00 and one of the female main characters. At the beginning of the series, Rei is an enigmatic figure whose unusual behavior confounds her peers. As the series progresses, her personality evolves and she becomes more involved with the people around her, particularly her classmate and fellow Eva pilot Shinji Ikari. She is revealed to be a key factor in the events that conclude the storyline. Her role in this conclusion is not made clear in the TV series, but is one of the principal plot points of The End of Evangelion. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-A | High 6-A Name: Rei Ayanami Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion Gender: Female Age: 14 (Birthdate: March 30) Classification: Half Angel Hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Rei= Normal Human Abilities, Piloting |-|Eva Unit-00= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Unit-01 regenerated a broken arm, likely Low-High over time; like an angel, an Evangelion should be able to regenerate from its core alone given enough time), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Force Field Penetration (with Spear of Longinus) |-|Lilith= All from previous plus Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Fusionism, Durability Negation and Soul Manipulation (Using an Anti A.T. Field, she can break down A.T. Fields, the fields that separate living beings from one another, turning their physical bodies into LCL and freeing their souls), Wing Manifestation, Energy Projection, Intangibility, Large Size (Type 4), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Human level | Mountain level (Should be comparable to other Evangelion units) | Multi-Continent level (Her A.T. Field surpassed those of Tabris and Adam, and she can release teratons of energy just by walking) Speed: Human level | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and Relativistic reactions (Able to keep pace with Angels, who are capable of dodging Mach 14+ rounds from the Pallet Gun, in addition to scaling to Unit 02, which reacted to and blocked a replica of the Spear of Longinus), up to Massively Hypersonic attack speed with weapons (With the Spear of Longinus, quickly pierced and killed Arael in Earth's atmosphere and eventually reached the moon) | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Expanded her wing at this speedThe End of Evangelion - Part 2) with Relativistic reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G (Was able to match the mass of a descending Sahaquiel reinforced by an A.T. Field for at least 1 minuteEpisode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 18:57) | Class T (Weighs around 128 trillion metric tons, large enough to be seen from space) Striking Strength: Human Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Human level | Mountain level (Should be comparable to other Evangelions, who tanked Israfel's destructionEpisode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:55), higher with A.T. Field | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Average Human | Essentially indefinite when it has its Umbilical Cable connected, has a 5 minute internal battery otherwise. | Limitless (All angels have infinite stamina) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters to planetary with ranged weapons. | Hundreds of kilometers. Planetary with the "Anti A.T. Field". Standard Equipment: A Progressive Knife, Pallet Gun, and Sniper Rifle. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Regular Human Weaknesses | Unit-00 can be easily separated from its Umbilical Cord and only has 5 minutes of internal battery | None Notable Feats: Show/Hide |-|Unit 00= Rei's Prototype Evangelion, originally orange in colour before being repainted blue. AT Field The AT Field is the barrier of the mind and soul in Evangelion all living beings possess AT Fields but Angels and Evangelions are capable of using their AT Field to both defend from attacks and neutralize other AT Fields. * Together with the other Eva Units, halted Sahaquiel's fall and pushed it back.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 19:20 * Inverted its own AT Field to both contain Armisael and overload it's own core causing it to self destruct destroying all of Tokyo-3.Episode:23 - Tears Director's Cut 11:45 Strength * Cut through Sahaquiel's AT Field and forced it open.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 19:25 * Sahaquiel's AT Field was unharmed by many N2 Mines detonated on top of itEpisode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 10:30. * Threw the Spear of Longinus into the upper atmosphere, through an AT Field and Arael itself completely obliterating the Angel before traveling into outer space.Episode:22 - Staying Human Director's Cut 25:15 * The spear was thrown hard enough to reach lunar orbit, it is also noted to be heavy enough that it would be impossible to retrieve. Speed * Intercepted Ramiel's Particle Cannon, albeit from outside of it's normal firing range.Episode:06 - Showdown in Tokyo-3 19:29 Durability * Blocked a sustained blast from Ramiel using a shield.Episode:06 - Showdown in Tokyo-3 19:37 * Survived Sahaquiel self destructing right on top of her and the other two Eva Units.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 19:40 * Detonated an N2 mine at point blank range and remained intact.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 15:10 |-|Rei III= After being resurrected following her self sacrifice to defeat an Angel, Rei gains access to abilities stemming from her AT Field without the use of an Eva. * Produced an AT Field without her Eva and penetrated Kaworu's AT Field.Episode:24 - The Last Cometh Director's Cut 20:03 * According to the text displayed during this sequence, Rei's AT Field has the highest energy reading ever recorded. * Absorbed Gendo's arm and Adam along with it, then regenerated her own arm.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 05:23 * Has the ability to levitate.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 05:36 |-|Liliith/Rei= After absorbing Adam into her body before combining with the form of Lilith, Rei enters this godlike state, and is the most powerful being in the series. * Possessed intangibility, passed through NERV HQ.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 07:00 * Grew large enough that cloud are below her waist.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 08:00 * After merging with Unit 01 and the Spear of Longinus she increased massively in sizeThe End of Evangelion - Part 2 20:13 she's large enough to almost reach the moonThe End of Evangelion - Part 2 20:44. * Created projections that separate people's bodies and souls on contact, she did this all over the planet.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 20:59 * Her projections can physically interact with people.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 22:44 * By combining with Unit 01, who had absorbed the Spear of Longinus and become the Tree of Life, projected a worldwide Anti-AT Field which caused the souls of all living things to become separate from their physical forms.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 20:26 Key: Rei | Eva Unit-00 | Lilith Note: This profile covers Rei in the original series. Gallery File:Rei_Proposal_Artwork.png File:Rei Ayanami (Casual).png File:Rei_Ayanami_Bikini_(by_Hamaya_Shinichi).png File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - Evangelion Unit-00 All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen - Evangelion Mark. 09 Gamma All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Mecha Category:Soul Users Category:Angels Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Pilots Category:Aliens Category:Fusionism Users Category:Clones Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Robots Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spear Users Category:Wing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Snipers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Gainax Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Evangelions Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6